Unseen Wound
by Kenzeira
Summary: [Fanfiksi Rumah Gema] Seperti kata John, Henrietta Savernake adalah perempuan tangguh. Untuk #FestivalFandomBarat.


**Ringkasan** : [Rumah Gema] Seperti kata John, Henrietta Savernake adalah perempuan tangguh.

 **Peringatan** : spoiler alert; johnxhenrietta slight johnxgerda; plotless.

* * *

[ _Dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan Festival Fandom Barat_ ]

* * *

 **Hercule Poirot Series: The Hollow © Agatha Christie**

 **UNSEEN WOUND**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Henrietta_ …!"

Henrietta Savernake seakan terlempar kembali ke sebuah pentas drama tragedi tentang pembunuhan seorang dokter tampan di The Hollow. Dalam keadaan membingungkan itu, dia melihat segalanya lebih jelas dan detil. Eduard berdiri dengan senapan di tangan, di sebelahnya ada Lady Angkatell membawa sekeranjang telur. Sedang dia sendiri di ujung kolam. Berdiri dan menyaksikan tragedi mengerikan.

John Christow—dokter tampan itu—tergeletak tak berdaya di tepi kolam dengan tangan terlentang. Darah menetes-netes ke kolam. Sepasang mata John yang biru terbuka lebar dan mengandung pernyataan tak terbaca.

Sementara Gerda Christow—istri John—si perempuan dungu itu menggenggam revolver. Wajahnya hampa dan ganjil.

Henrietta menutup mulutnya.

"Gerda…," bisiknya pelan.

Gerda Christow menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum miring terlukis di wajah perempuan bertubuh pendek dan gemuk itu. Revolver di arahkan pada Henrietta dan bau mesiu melesat cepat.

Henrietta melihat peluru itu melayang di udara dengan gerakan lambat. Semua orang di sekeliling kolam terkejut. Henrietta tidak memejamkan mata. Dia justru memandang ke arah John. Pria berambut pirang itu berkedip satu kali menahan rasa sakit. Dari bibir tipisnya terdengar suara. John yang sekarat dengan luka tembak di dada memanggil namanya dengan nada memaksa.

" _Henrietta_ …!"

Lalu semuanya senyap.

Henrietta terbangun dan menyadari ia tertidur saat sedang membuat patung perempuan berkabung. Ia memegangi kepala. Titik-titik peluh menghiasi kening dan hidungnya. Ia memandangi sekitar dan sadar lampu studio belum dinyalakan.

Henrietta melangkah terhuyung. Studio tampak sepi dan mengerikan. Lampu menyala. Henrietta memandang patung yang belum rampung itu, patung dari batu pualam yang jernih dan bersih seperti yang dipakai Michelangelo untuk memahat tubuh sempurna David.

John takkan pernah datang lagi ke sini.

Henrietta duduk di kursi. Seorang diri—betapa menyedihkan.

John yang begitu hidup sudah mati, sementara Henrietta yang samar-samar serupa bayangan hidup dalam kematian. Ia mendesah. Suara desahannya menggema.

"John… oh, John!"

Suara gertakan John takkan lagi terdengar di studio pribadinya. Sepasang mata biru itu lenyap, takkan lagi terlihat pancaran antusias di sana saat bicara mengenai Mrs. Crabtree dan Ridgeway. Bibir John yang tipis dan menarik tak mungkin tersenyum lagi. John sudah mati. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Henrietta selain mematung dalam keadaan berkabung.

Air mata menetes-netes tanpa terasa. Henrietta menangis dalam hening.

Teringat olehnya suara John yang tajam karena tersinggung, " _Kalau aku mati, yang pertama-tama akan kaulakukan dengan air mata mengalir di pipimu, adalah langsung mulai membuat patung seorang wanita yang sedang berkabung atau suatu sosok lain yang menggambarkan kesedihan_." [Rumah Gema: hal. 366]

John benar. Henrietta hanya bisa melakukan itu.

Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan—tanpa John? Tidak ada. Henrietta terisak.

Teringat pula olehnya, kata-kata John yang manis namun dalam, pada suatu sore di perkebunan teh. Katanya, " _Henrietta, kau tidak seperti Gerda. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Gerda tanpa aku. Tapi kau—kau lain, kau pasti masih bisa berdiri walau dihantam badai berkali-kali. Kau perempuan tangguh, Henrietta_."

Pada kenyataannya, dia hanya perempuan biasa yang bisa larut dalam kesedihan. Seakan tak habis-habis.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan Gerda yang dungu dan tak pernah mengerti aku, tidak pula perihal Veronica Cray yang memilih meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu. Bisakah kau percaya itu?_ "

" _Henrietta … tidakkah kau sudi meninggalkan sejenak patung-patung itu dan berbicara padaku_?"

" _Aku datang kemari, ke studiomu di tengah-tengah jadwal yang padat dan pasien yang tak ada henti-hentinya berdatangan, demi Tuhan! Aku lelah dengan barisan pasien berkantung tebal yang mengeluhkan segalanya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu dan merasa tenang. Henrietta, tatap aku dan berhentilah mematung_."

" _Henrietta_ —"

Henrietta Savernake menerjang patung perempuan berkabung yang belum rampung itu. Dia menghancurkannya. Air mata tumpah semakin banyak.

John sudah tidak ada. John takkan pernah kembali dan menuntut perhatian darinya. Rambut coklat Henrietta berantakan tidak beraturan. John tidak akan lagi mencoba merapikan rambut itu.

" _Jangan bersedih, anakku_ ," kata Mrs. Crabtree yang ia jumpai minggu lalu di rumah sakit St. Christopher. " _Apa yang sudah hilang, hilanglah. Kita tak bisa mendapatkannya kembali_." [Rumah Gema: hal. 366]

Henrietta tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu merasuki kepalanya. Ia terdiam, memandang nanar ke arah patung perempuan berkabung yang kini terbelah dua. Ia juga jadi teringat dengan kata-kata detektif asal Belgia yang nyentrik dengan kumis menarik itu.

" _Tempatmu adalah di tengah-tengah yang hidup. Aku akan tinggal di sini, bersama yang mati_ ," kata Poirot dengan suara halus saat mereka berada di kediaman Gerda Christow. [Rumah Gema: hal. 360]

Barangkali Mrs. Crabtree dan Hercule Poirot benar—tidak, mereka _memang_ benar. Kesedihan cukup dirasakan satu hari—atau sekurang-kurangnya satu minggu. Seperti kata John, Henrietta adalah perempuan tangguh. Dia pasti bisa melewati ini.

—tanpa John.

Henrietta memandang sekeliling studio. Semua yang ada pada tempat ini selalu mengingatkannya pada John. Sekarang, dia harus melewati hari tanpa kehadiran pria itu di dalam studio ini. Henrietta terkurung sendiri bersama segenap kenangan tentang John.

Sepasang mata biru pria itu, mengeras dan mengandung arti dalam, John menatap Henrietta dan tercekat memanggil namanya sebelum mata indah itu terkatup selamanya.

" _Henrietta_ …!"

Henrietta memejamkan mata dan semuanya berubah gelap—senyap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **6:19pm – 9/6/15**


End file.
